


Too Warm Or Too Cold

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwoje elfów. Dwie moce. Jedna przepowiednia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam go pisać dawno temu… podzielę go na części. Wiem, że powinnam go wstawić gdzieś przed świętami, ale… kto się trzyma zasad? :P

Louis urodził się jako elf.

Zawsze był blisko ze Świętym Mikołajem, i Mikołajową, którzy go wychowali, po śmierci jego rodziców. Jego rodzice byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi Świętego, i jego żony, którzy zobowiązali się, do zaopiekowania Louis’em, po ich śmierci.

Louis nie lubił rozmawiać o swoich rodzicach… to było dla niego tematem tabu. Nie wiedział o nich za dużo, ale nie zadawał pytań na ten temat. Wiedział jedynie że bardzo go kochali i że zginęli w wypadku, podczas wybuchu jednej z fabryk, przynajmniej tak powiedział mu Mikołaj.

Louis nie był typowym elfem. Nie miał typowej rzeczy, którą mieli inni.

Np. Zayn, jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół miał talent do ozdabiania ciastek, robienia ozdób świątecznych, malowania śniegu, i innych artystycznych zajęć, dlatego pracował przy nich.

Liam, był złotą rączką, naprawiał wszystko, dosłownie, zepsute sanie, złamaną choinkę, ranę na nodze, czy nawet zniszczone ubranie. Wszystko.

Za to Niall był duszą towarzystwa, umiał rozbawić każdego elfa, Mikołaja, a nawet renifery. Tam, gdzie był Niall była dobra zabawa. Miał szalone pomysły, ale i tak nie było nikogo kto by go nie lubił. Potrafił zjednoczyć wszystkie elfy, zamieszkujące Biegun, do pracy nad corocznym ubieraniem choinki

Za to Louis nie miał żadnych umiejętności, które przydałyby mu się w pomocy przy świątecznych porządkach, zabawie, pieczeniu, czy naprawie rzeczy. Co prawda każdy elf ma swoją własną wrodzoną umiejętność, ale Louis nie miał czegoś zwykłego, nie.

Louis był panem lodu.

Miał wrodzoną moc panowania nad śniegiem, lodem i zimnem. Mógł zrobić burzę śnieżną, kiedy był zdenerwowany, dlatego nikt nie wiedział o jego zdolnościach. Był niebezpieczny.

Bał się, że jeśli ktoś się dowie, zostanie wygnany, albo zamknięty w lochach. Bał się że wszyscy się od niego odwrócą, że ześle na nich niebezpieczeństwo.

Jego pokój zawsze był zamykany na klucz, nikt do niego nie wchodził, nawet najbliżsi Bał się że się domyślą.

Za każdym razem szedł spać w rękawiczkach, bo myślał że to wszystko wina jego dłoni, a budził się w zamrożonym pokoju. Kołdra była sztywna, zamrożona, rama łóżka i inne meble oraz szyby, oblodzone, a dywan oszroniony. I za każdym razem zastanawiał się jak to możliwe.

Nie panował nad tym. Czasami zdarzało się tak, że kiedy przechadzał się z przyjaciółmi, z gorącą kawą w ręce, kawa zamarzała, a on musiał ją wyrzucać do śmietnika, mówiąc że mu się odechciało. Albo, kiedy emocje brały górę, i było tylko gorzej. Burza śnieżna była tak silna, jak silna była jego złość, śnieg padał tak mocno, jak mocna była jego rozpacz, ale kiedy był szczęśliwy, można było zobaczyć zorzę polarną.

Bywały naprawdę ciężkie dni.

Ale były też te wspaniałe, kiedy odkrywał dobre strony swojego daru. Kiedy siedział w wannie, i delikatnie muskał wodę opuszkami palców, powstawał lekki lód i tworzył maleńkie śnieżynki w miejscach, gdzie woda była dotknięta. Czasami przesiadywał w wodzie zbyt długo, bo zimno mu nie przeszkadzało, i tworzył maleńkie lodowe obrazki, na wodzie.

Marzył by móc pokazać przyjaciołom swoje umiejętności, ale wiedział że na Biegunie inność była niezbyt dobrze przyjmowana. Nie chciał by jego rozpacz miała wpływ na życie innych ludzi, ale nie panował nad tym. A to, że nie umiał nad tym panować było jeszcze gorsze.

Ludzie baliby się go, a on tego nie chciał.

I tak pewnie już myśleli o nim złe rzeczy. Każdy myślał że nie ma daru, Mikołaj tak myślał, Mikołajowa również, a jeśli oni tak myśleli, reszta także. Louis nikomu nie powiedział. I tak zostać powinno.

Może kiedyś znajdzie kogoś, kto roztopi jego lodowate serce, i wyjawi wszystkie tajemnice, które są w nim ukryte.

Jak na razie, Mikołaj i Mikołajowa myśleli, że zamyka się w swoim pokoju, z powodu braku umiejętności, przyjaciele również tak myśleli, ale on po prostu ukrywał się.

Im był coraz starszy, tym jego moc była silniejsza, i kiedy skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat, jego moc była piękna, i zarazem niebezpieczna, a on nauczył się z nią żyć. Pogodził się z tym, że codziennie rano budził się w oblodzonym pokoju, musiał panować nad emocjami, musiał okłamywać przyjaciół, i ukrywać swoją moc.

Przyjaciele martwili się o niego.

 

***

Louis stąpał po wodzie, tworząc lodową ścieżkę, i ćwicząc swoje umiejętności.

Kiedy jego stopa dotykała wody, ta zamarzała, tworząc, coraz to różne szlaczki, kształty i obrazki. Louis kochał takie momenty w samotności, kiedy był tylko on i lód.

Poruszył lewą stopą po wodzie tworząc łuk, po czym poruszył drugą stopą i dopełnił łuk, następnie cofnął się po lodzie, gładko ślizgając się na nim, i przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu z uśmiechem na ustach.

Od kilku godzin ćwiczył swoje umiejętności na jeziorze schowanym głęboko w Gwiezdnym lesie, gdzie gwiazdy świeciły jaśniej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Codziennie rano wstawał, i wybierał się do lasu, nad jezioro, i spędzał tam resztę dnia.

To miejsce było tylko jego. Nikt tu nigdy nie przychodził, i Louis zastanawiał się, czy ktoś w ogóle wie, że jest takie miejsce w Gwiezdnym lesie, jednak miał nadzieję że nie.

Był już lekko zmęczony, ale nadal siedział w swoim maleńkim świecie, gdzie mógł być sobą, jednak, nic nie trwa wiecznie, prawda?

Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj musi pomagać Mikołajowi w porządkach, by się o niego nie martwili, czy coś.

Powolnym krokiem, zszedł z jeziora na śnieg, ciągnąc za sobą ścieżkę z lodu. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na jeziorko, po czym obrócił się, i zaczął kierować w stronę miasta.

Łatwo przedostał się przez drzewa, i lekkim chodem, spacerował przez miasto, widząc z daleka dom Świętego. Po drodze ujrzał Liam’a, Zayn’a i Niall’a, rozmawiających wesoło, ale udał że ich nie widzi, odwracając głowę w innym kierunku.

Nie chciał z nimi teraz rozmawiać, znowu robiliby mu kazania na temat tego, że to, że nie ma mocy, to nie koniec świata, bla, bla, bla. Szatyn wolał tego uniknąć, zdecydowanie.

Ale gdyby tylko się obrócił, ujrzałby jak jego przyjaciele, kręcą głowami, z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. Ranił ich, w głębi duszy to wiedząc, ale nie dopuszczając do siebie tej myśli.

Przyspieszając kroku, podążył do kwatery głównej Mikołaja, i wszedł przez bramę, do ogromnego dworu, po czym podbiegł do drzwi, zakładając na ręce rękawiczki, by uniknąć jakichś nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, kiedy jego moc, wymknie się spod kontroli.

Bo przecież nikt nie mógł wiedzieć. Nikt.

Otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do domu zimne powietrze, i zdjąwszy z siebie kurtkę, poszedł do gabinetu Świętego.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że był szczęśliwy, mogąc pomóc Mikołajowi, bo nie był.

Wkurzało go, że co roku, przed świętami Bożego narodzenia, musiał pomagać w robieniu porządków. Oczywiście, nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie to, że bał się, że coś zepsuje, lub zamrozi. Jego moc, po prostu utrudniała mu wszystko.

Bał się, że pewnego razu, sama go wyda. Nie chciał tego.

Nawet nie pukając, wszedł do gabinetu, i ruszył do fotela, opadając na niego, z westchnięciem irytacji.

Mikołaj, uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego, i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym zdjął swoje okulary, i odłożył za drewniane biurko.

\- Witaj, Louis. - Mruknął Święty, odsuwając się nieznacznie od biurka, i odchylając głowę.

\- Cześć. - Louis syknął, bawiąc się palcami (w rękawiczkach).

Mikołaj, westchnął, po czym wstał, i podszedł do jednej z szafek. Wziął do ręki dwie kartki, mamrocząc pod nosem: - Która miała być dla ciebie…

Pokręcił głową, odrzucając wszystkie myśli, i stwierdzając, że to prawdopodobnie nie ma znaczenia, po czym podał jedną kartkę Louis’owi, który chwycił ją od niechcenia, i wywrócił oczami.

Na mleczno-białej kartce były zapisane rzeczy, które musiał zrobić. Jak na przykład sprzątanie strychu, czy inne takie.

\- Posłuchaj, Louis. Nie wiem co się stało, ale kiedyś się tak nie zachowywałeś. - Mikołaj powiedział, stojąc nad Louis’em, który uniósł brew.

\- Może czas na zmiany. - Louis odburknął, wstając z fotela, i wychodząc, trzaskając przy tym drzwiami.

Szczerze, nienawidził traktować ludzi w ten sposób, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, nie mógł nikogo do siebie dopuścić. Nie mógł nikomu ufać.

Skierował się do swojego pokoju, wpadając do niego by się przebrać. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, odkręcając ogrzewanie, by śnieg się roztopił, i podszedł do swojej wielkiej garderoby, by wyciągnąć z niej czarne rurki, i bordowy sweter.

Przebrał się w szybkim tempie, by móc szybciej zacząć i szybciej skończyć. Kiedy był już wygodnie ubrany, usiadł na łóżku, które od razu oszroniło się, dookoła miejsca w którym siedział. Przeklął pod nosem, wiercąc się, i spoglądając na kartkę, z rzeczami do zrobienia.

1\. Odkurzyć, i wytrzepać dywany.

No dobra, może to nie zajmie mu dużo czasu.

Wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając go, i skierował się do holu, zwijając dywan, i ustawiając go pod ścianą.

Zrobił to z wszystkimi dywanami w domu, może nie było ich dużo, ale za to były wielkie, i ciężkie.

Wytrzepał dywany, myśląc o tym, jak jeszcze jego moc może się rozwinąć. Skoro umie swoimi emocjami, kontrolować pogodę, potrafi tworzyć własny śnieg, lód, i inne takie, to co jeszcze może zrobić? To pytanie go denerwowało. Chciał znać na nie odpowiedź.

Czy na wszystkie odpowiedzi trzeba długo czekać?

***

Louis był padnięty, po wypełnieniu całej (no dobra, prawie całej) listy.

Został mu ostatni punkt.

16\. Wyczyścić lochy.

Louis spodziewał się, że to będzie najcięższa robota, z całej listy. Zastanawiał się, jak długo nie zaglądali do lochów, właściwie po co one w ogóle były? Nie były ani trochę przydatne.

Pokręcił głową, schodząc w dół po schodach, do lochów. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy tam nie był. Nie odczuwał zbytniej potrzeby zwiedzania tego miejsca, tam było cholernie nudno, a Louis nie lubił nudy, więc…

Otworzył tytanowe drzwi (właściwie, po co tytanowe drzwi?), i wszedł do środka. W lochach było kilkanaście celi, rozciągniętych, po bokach korytarza. A pochodnie, oświetlały całe pomieszczenie.

Nie wyglądało to zjawiskowo.

Louis spojrzał na stare biurko, które stało w prawym rogu, i rozpadało się. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś siedział tu strażnik. Louis potrząsnął głową, idąc wzdłuż korytarza, i patrząc na otwarte cele. Kraty były zniszczone, i stare, i Louis naprawdę zastanawiał się, po co one tu w ogóle jeszcze są.

W domu wszystko jest nowoczesne, a tu takie zabytki.

Idąc powoli, rozmyślał na tym, czy ktoś kiedyś mieszkał w tych celach, i za co. Kiedyś słyszał że lochy Świętego były zaczarowane, i każdy kto się w nich znajdował, tak jakby zatrzymywał się w czasie. Jego ciało się nie starzało, a umysł był wciąż ten sam. To nie tak że byli zamrożeni, oni po prostu żyli w takiej…. czasoprzestrzeni, czy coś.

Ale pewnie to tylko bajki, nie?

Doszedł do końca korytarza, i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, widząc skuloną postać, w rogu jednej z cel.

To nie możliwe. Kto mógł tutaj być? Może to tylko ciało, może ten ktoś nie żyje?

Twarz Louis’a momentalnie zbladła, wstrzymał oddech, i cofnął się o krok.

Przecież musiał się upewnić, nie mógł zostawić tutaj tego kogoś, kimkolwiek był.

\- Um… Hej, ty… - Louis wymamrotał, wolnymi krokami, zbliżając się do krat celi.

Postać podniosła swoją głowę, i Louis oniemiał, stojąc z otwartymi ustami, i wpatrując się w najpiękniejszego chłopca, jakiego dane mu było zobaczyć.

Miał jasne zielone oczy, w których odbijał się blask pochodni, loczki, a jego ciało było chude, i bezbronne. Louis zastanawiał się, jak ludzie mogą być tak okrutni.

Praktycznie podbiegł do krat, chwytając je, i patrząc jak chłopiec wzdycha, jakby z… ulgą? Był strasznie rozpalony, i Louis obawiał się, że ma gorączkę, lub że po prostu jest chory. Chłopak tylko siedział, oparty plecami o ścianę, oraz z nogami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej, ciężko oddychając.

\- Możesz tutaj podejść? - Louis zapytał, swoim ciepłym głosem, i wyciągnął rękę do chłopaka przez kraty.

Chłopiec powoli poczołgał się do dłoni Lou, i przypatrywał się jego rękawiczkom. Jego loczki podskakiwały, z każdym ruchem, a kości chrupały. Musiał długo siedzieć w takiej pozycji, co zmartwiło niebieskookiego chłopaka jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jezu, kto cie tutaj zamknął? Louis mruknął, kręcąc głową. - Pójdę po klucze, dobrze?

Chłopak wpatrywał się w jego niebieskie tęczówki, i nieznacznie pokiwał głową, ale Louis obserwował go tak dokładnie, że wyłapał ten subtelny ruch.

Pobiegł przez korytarz, aż do starego biurka, i zaczął otwierać wszystkie szuflady po kolei, w poszukiwaniu kluczy, ale nigdzie go nie było.

Opadł na podłogę, zastanawiając się, gdzie mogą być, i wtedy je zauważył, błysnęły w świetle płonących pochodni. Leżały pod biurkiem, czekając aż Louis je podniesie, tak więc zrobił.

Pognał z powrotem do kędzierzawego chłopaka, i zaczął przymierzać różne klucze do kłódki. Było ich tak dużo, że po dwudziestym którymś, Louis zaczął tracić nadzieję, że w ogóle tutaj jest, jednak jego wątpliwości odeszły, kiedy kłódka, otworzyła się.

Louis chwycił mocno kraty, i pociągnął za nie, tak, że te się otworzyły, dając mu dostęp, do zielonookiego chłopca. Opadł na kolana przed chłopakiem, który wpadł w jego ramiona łkając i mamrocząc podziękowania w jego sweter.

Objął chłopca w pasie, przyciągając bliżej, i zataczając kółka na jego plecach.

\- Ciiii, już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Louis mruknął w zakurzone włosy chłopaka, ciaśniej go obejmując.

Musiał tam bardzo długo siedzieć, gdyż był cały brudny, jego ciuchy były poobdzierane, i dziurawe, a głos, zachrypnięty, od zbyt długiego nieużywania.

Chłopiec zrelaksował się po kilkunastu minutach, cichych zapewnień Lou, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Louis wyszeptał, nadal mocno trzymając loczka, który teraz już tylko wtulał się w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Harry. - Chłopak wychrypiał, kaszląc w sweter szatyna, i ściskając go mocniej.

\- Masz śliczne imię, Harry. Ja jestem, Louis. - Niebieskookie mruknął do niego, jakby tamten był maleńkim dzieckiem.

Potarł jeszcze jego plecy, i odsunął się troszeczkę, żeby móc spojrzeć w zielone tęczówki.

Dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak bardzo gorący jest chłopak. Ogrzewał jego zimną skórę, i Louis, przestraszył się, że chłopak może mieć wysoką gorączkę.

\- Jesteś gorący. - Louis szepnął, dotykając rozgrzanego, i ubrudzonego policzka chłopaka.

Harry zachichotał, wiedząc że Louis nie mówił o tym, jako o komplemencie, ale i tak…

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, słysząc ten słodki dźwięk, - Jesteś głodny, prawda?

Harry energicznie pokiwał głową, kaszląc, i ściskając mocniej ramiona Louis’a.

\- Dobrze, pójdę teraz na górę, i wrócę z jedzeniem, tak? - Zapytał, uwalniając się z uścisku chłopaka.

\- Obiecujesz, że wrócisz? - Harry mruknął, a w jego oczach, pojawiły się nowe łzy.

\- Oczywiście, przyniosę dla ciebie nowe ubrania, wodę, jedzenie. Wrócę na pewno. - Kiwnął głową na bruneta, biegnąc szybko na górę, i postanawiając po drodze, że nie wspomni na razie nikomu o przepięknym chłopcu.

Czym prędzej wszedł do kuchni, wiedząc że wszyscy zajmują się swoimi listami, i zabrał z lodówki, mleko. Wziął słoik ciasteczek, i zrobił kilka bułek z serem i szynką dla bruneta. Pobiegł na górę po schodach, do swojego pokoju, zabrał z niego dużą torbę, ubrania, ręcznik, i zbiegł na dół, uprzednio zamykając pokój (jak zawsze).

Spakował jedzenie do torby, i zaczął się zastanawiać jak wykąpie bruneta.

Po chwili do głowy przyszedł mu niezły pomysł. Kiedy chodził po lochach, widział tam szlauch, i ciekła z niego woda, więc najprawdopodobniej będzie on użyteczny. Zabrał jeszcze szampon, ręcznik, i kilka koców, plus cztery duże poduszki i mydło. Dziwne, że w ogóle te rzeczy zmieściły się do tej torby.

Ale nie martwiąc się tym dłużej, zbiegł z powrotem do lochów, zamykając tytanowe drzwi, i udając się do chłopca, który siedział oparty o ścianę, ale już nie w celi, a na korytarzu.

Louis przestraszył się, że może chłopak zemdlał, ale kiedy tylko się zbliżył, i usiadł obok niego, Harry otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie.

\- Mam dla ciebie jedzenie. - powiedział, wyciągając z torby bułki, i podając je Harry’emu.

Źrenice bruneta powiększyły się, kiedy zobaczył jedzenie, i chwycił je, jedząc z zapałem. Louis uśmiechnął się, ale również zmartwił, że Harry się zakrztusi. Po chwili nie było już bułek, a brunet wzdychał wdzięcznie, w stronę Louis’a.

\- Dziękuję. - Wymamrotał, a Louis wyciągnął słoik ciasteczek, i szklaną butelkę mleka podając mu.

Harry chwycił rzeczy, otwierając słoik, i wyjmując z niego kilka ciasteczek, po czym wepchnął je sobie do buzi.

Louis zachichotał na szybkość z jaką Harry wszystko wchłaniał. - Popij, mlekiem, bo się zapchasz.

Harry pokiwał głową, otwierając butelkę mleka, i popijając, po czym przełknął wszystko.

Louis siedział tam, na brudnej podłodze w lochach, i przyglądał się pięknemu chłopcu. Zrobiło mu się go żal, kto go tu zamknął, przecież to jeszcze dziecko. No właśnie…

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Dziewiętnaście. - Harry powiedział z pełną buzią, po czym przełknął, lekko się krztusząc. - A ty?

\- Dwadzieścia jeden… prawie. - Louis odpowiedział wstając, i otrzepując spodnie z kurzu. - Chodź, wymyjemy cię.

Oczy Harry’ego prawie wyszły z orbit, ale i tak przytaknął, bo kurwa, zbyt długo się nie kąpał.

Louis wstał, podając rękę młodszemu chłopakowi, który po zakręceniu słoika i butelki mleka, przyjął ją wdzięcznie, wstając.

\- Gdzieś tutaj jest szlauch, umyję cie nim, w porządku? - Louis zapytał, wyciągając ręcznik, szampon i mydło z torby, po czym chwycił dłoń bruneta, i pociągnął go w głąb korytarza.

Nie było tutaj aż tak zaniedbane, ale…

Doszli do szlauchu, który był przyczepiony do ściany i miał długość około metra, więc było w porządku.

Młodszy chłopak, przyglądał się, jak Louis odkręca kran od szlauchu, i sprawdza, czy woda nie jest za zimna.

Dla Louis’a była w porządku, jednak dla Harry’ego mogła być lodowata, a nie chciał ryzykować jego zdrowiem.

\- Cholera, jest lodowata. - Louis mruknął, jego podświadomość mówiła mu, że to jego wina, że to on ją oziębił, ale i tak nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Brunet niepewnym rokiem podszedł do kranu, kiedy tylko Louis się od niego odsunął. Sięgnął do niego dłonią, i odkręcił wodę, trzymając go trochę zbyt długo. Louis polał sobie trochę na dłoń, czując gorąco.

Okej, przed chwilą ta woda była zimna, a teraz… jak to możliwe? Uznał, że po prostu mu się wydawało, i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- W porządku, rozbierz się.

Harry przełknął, powoli ściągając swoją obdartą bluzkę.

Louis od razu zauważył jego skrępowanie. - Hej, jest w porządku, przecież mamy to samo, tak? To nic wielkiego, chcę ci pomóc, sam nie zrobisz wszystkiego.

Loczek pokiwał głową, rozbierając się do samych bokserek. Zatrzymał się przy nich, trochę niepewny, ale po chwili zdjął je, nieśmiało spoglądając na niebieskookiego chłopaka.

Louis nie chciał patrzeć na przyrodzenie młodszego chłopaka, nie chciał naruszać jego prywatności, tak więc, podszedł do niego bliżej, podnosząc szlauch i oblewając jego nogi wodą.

Harry westchnął, sięgając po mydło, które podał mu Louis i mydląc nim sobie całe ciało, oprócz włosów, oczywiście. Kiedy Louis płukał jego ciało, a do umycia pozostały już tylko włosy, podszedł bliżej niego, podając mu szlauch.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci je umyć. - mruknął, a kiedy Harry zadowolony pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się i wylał trochę szamponu na rękę.

Harry zamruczał na kontakt dłoni Louis’a z jego włosami, i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dlaczego Louis nie zdjął rękawiczek, ale jego umysł oczyścił się, gdy starszy chłopak delikatnie pociągnął za loki.

Louis niezbyt martwił się o swoje rękawiczki, miał ich jeszcze całe pudło w swoim pokoju. Poza tym, jeśli jeszcze nie zamarzły, to był cud… albo zasługa gorącej wody.

Dokładnie umył włosy zielonookiego chłopca, po czym sięgnął dłonią po szlauch, który chłopak podał mu bez wahania. Spłukał brązowe loczki, które teraz wyglądały jak fale, po czym jeszcze raz oblał chłopaka wodą, i wyłączył szlauch, podając mu ręcznik.

\- Dziękuję… - Harry westchnął, wycierając swoje mokre loki. - Naprawdę nie wiem co by się ze mną stało, gdyby nie ty.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, i kiedy chłopak był już suchy, co stało się w naprawdę szybkim tempie, a jego włosy były już tylko wilgotne, podał mu białą koszulkę, i czerwoną bluzę, które Harry od razu założył. Następnie Louis podał mu bokserki i czarne rurki, które były na niego zdecydowanie za długie, i za duże, ale na zielonookiego pasowały idealnie, a na koniec kazał mu założyć skarpetki i białe Conversy.

Harry zachichotał, przeglądając się w kałuży wody, i rzucając na Louis’a. Szatyn zaśmiał się, odwzajemniając uścisk, i opierając głowę na ramieniu wyższego chłopaka. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak wysoki był, ale będąc szczerym, nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Odsunęli się od siebie trochę, z wielkimi uśmiechami na ustach.

\- Chodź, zrobimy ci łóżko. - Louis oznajmił, ciągnąc go za dłoń, do miejsca, w którym zostawili rzeczy. - Przyniosłem koce i poduszki…

\- Dziękuję. - Kędzierzawy wyszeptał, spoglądając na szatyna z wdzięcznością wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- W porządku, to nic takiego. - Louis mruknął, wyjmując z torby koce i podając je Harry’emu, po czym wyciągnął jeszcze poduszki. - Dobra, musisz teraz rozłożyć te koce, poradzisz sobie sam?

Harry uniósł brwi, - Wiesz, może siedziałem tutaj dosyć długo, ale nie jestem kaleką.

Louis wywrócił oczami, ponaglając go kiwnięciem głowy. Brunet rozłożył wszystkie koce, po czym usiadł na nich.

\- Jeden zdejmij, przecież będziesz musiał się czymś przykryć… zgaduję, że jest tu zimno w nocy. - Louis powiedział, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Wiesz, jestem dosyć… gorący. - Harry posłał mu zuchwały uśmieszek i poruszył znacząco brwiami.

-Oh, robimy się bezczelni, hm? - Louis uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się delikatnie, po czym usiadł obok chłopaka na kocach. - Powiesz mi, um, za co tutaj trafiłeś?

Harry spojrzał na niego, wzdychając cicho i przełknął ciężko. - Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry temat na poznanie się.

Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarz, po czym zachichotał i skinął głową. - Okej, w takim razie, o czym chcesz rozmawiać?

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Szatyn spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Serio? Ulubiony kolor?

\- Hej! Nie oceniaj mnie, chcę cie poznać, a jeśli mam to zrobić, to chcę wiedzieć podstawowe rzeczy… - Harry burknął, udając obrażonego, jednak delikatny uśmiech go zdradził.

\- Okej… - Louis położył się naprzeciwko, zielonookiego chłopca, opierając głowę na dłoni. - Niebieski, a twój?

\- Czerwony.

Louis skinął głową, przyglądając się zielonym tęczówkom Harry’ego. Nigdy wcześniej takich nie widział… oczywiście w wiosce były elfy, które miały zielone oczy, ale nigdy nie widział tak intensywnych oczu, jak te. Były trochę mieszanką młodej trawy i szmaragdu… były piękne. Louis obrócił się na bok, opierając się na łokciu.

\- Podobają mi się twoje oczy…

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, oblizując wargi. - Twoje też nie są najgorsze.

Usta Louis’a opuścił cichy chichot, gdy poprawiał grzywkę wpadającą mu na oczy. - Dzięki.

\- Umm, to może powiesz mi, dlaczego tutaj jesteś? No wiesz, raczej nikt tu nie przychodzi…

Louis wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się kawałkiem swojej koszulki. - Jak zwykle dostałem kartkę w porządkami… no i w jednym punkcie było napisane, że mam wyczyścić lochy…

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś podekscytowanego świętami… - Harry zauważył, przechylając głowę w bok i poprawił się, siadając po turecku.

\- Nie przepadam za nimi, jeśli mam być szczery. - mruknął, spoglądając na niego. - Nie lubię tego, że wszyscy próbują mnie uszczęśliwiać, kiedy ja tego nie chcę. Narzucają mi się.

Harry prawie niezauważalnie pokiwał głową, - Rozumiem, powiesz mi, który mamy rok?

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, unosząc brwi. - Um… dwa tysiące czternasty?

\- Oh…

\- Jak długo tutaj jesteś?

\- Szesnaście lat. - Harry mruknął, patrzą, jak Louis wstaje do pozycji siedzącej i przygląda mu się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co… przecież… zamknęli cię tutaj… kiedy byłeś dzieckiem? - Louis wyszeptał ostatnie słowa tak cicho, że gdyby Harry nie znajdował się tak blisko niego, nie dosłyszałby.

\- Taa… ja… posłuchaj na razie nie chcę rozmawiać o powodzie, okej? Po prostu… może powiesz mi co się zmieniło, hm? No wiesz… niczego nie widziałem przez te szesnaście lat…

Louis westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że loczek otworzy się przed nim, dopiero, gdy mu zaufa…

\- Cóż, sądzę, że dużo się zmieniło…

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Wczoraj zabrałam się za drugą część tego shota i jakoś udało mi się go skończyć, jeśli są jakieś błędy, to dajcie znać :)

Od chwili, gdy Louis pierwszy raz zszedł do lochów i odnalazł tam pięknego zielonookiego chłopca… zaczął częściej tam zaglądać. Codziennie podkradał jedzenie z kuchni i po cichu przemycał je do lochów, specjalnie dla swojego loczka… Tak, Louis od razu zaczął nazywać go swoim… spędzali razem naprawdę miło czas. Harry był dość zabawną i specyficzną osobą. Mógł flirtować z Louisem godzinami, a i tak nie kończyły mu się te jego dziwne, zabawne i intrygujące teksty.

\- Hej, Lou? - Harry mruknął, pewnego razu, gdy leżał na swoim kocu aka łóżku, z głową na kolanach Louisa.

\- Mhm?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, jaki jest twój talent…? - Harry spojrzał na niego z dołu, oblizując wargi.

Louis zamrugał, odwracając wzrok i zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Nie chciał mu mówić, nie chciał, żeby Harry zaczął się go bać. Musiał wymyślić dobry zamienni, coś w czym był dobry i co mogłoby być jego talentem.

\- Ja… um, - odchrząknął, - jestem świetny w robieniu mrożonych drinków.

Harry uniósł brwi i skinął głową. - Zrobisz mi kiedyś?

\- Jasne, czemu nie? - szatyn wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Opowiesz mi, jak tam jest? Jak żyjesz tam na górze? - Harry przesunął się z głową na jego kolanach, spoglądając w jego oczy.

\- Cóż, mieszkam ze Świętym Mikołajem. - zaczął, odgarniając z czoła bruneta zbłąkany lok. - Sprawują nade mną opiekę, on i jego żona…

\- Gdzie twoi rodzice?

Louis westchnął, opierając się głową o ścianę za sobą. - Nie żyją. Nie wiem o nich za wiele, tylko, że zginęli w pożarze w fabryce.

Harry wciągnął z impetem powietrze, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Jak się nazywali twoi rodzice, Lou?

\- Jay i Mark Tomlinson. - powiedział, marszcząc brwi, na przerażenie, które przeleciało przez twarz Harry’ego. - Czekaj, znałeś ich?

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i również oparł się plecami o ścianę, podciągając kolana do piersi.

\- Harry? Proszę, powiedz mi… - Louis jęknął, chwytając się kolan przyjaciela i pocierając je kciukami.

\- T-to był wypadek… T-to wszystko b-był wypadek… - wymamrotał chłopak, zaciskając dłonie na swoich ramionach.

\- Co? Co było wypadkiem? - Louis naprawdę nic nie rozumiał, Harry zachowywał się dziwnie, ale Louis był pewien, że chłopak znał jego rodziców.

\- Byli wspaniali, naprawdę… - wykrztusił starszy, podnosząc głowę. Jego oczy się szkliły,a usta były czerwone (od prawdopodobnego przygryzania ich). - Traktowali mnie jak syna, kiedy wszyscy inni się ode mnie odwrócili. Byli dla mnie tacy dobrzy… Kochali mnie, a ja kochałem ich. Pomagali mi w lekcjach, przytulali, kiedy było mi zimno, lub kiedy było mi przykro. Czuwali nade mną i nie pozwalali, by ktokolwiek mnie obrażał. Byłeś też ty… opiekowałem się tobą, dbałem o ciebie, kiedy oni byli zbyt zajęci. Myślę, ze mnie lubiłeś, chociaż czasami byłeś złośliwy i ciągnąłeś za moje loki.

Wziął drżący oddech i spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. - Byli najbardziej szanowaną rodziną elfów na całym Biegunie, a nawet i świecie. Mieli naprawdę niezwykłe talenty. Twój ojciec miał talent do wynalazków. To on stworzył całą fabrykę, wszystkie narzędzia i maszyny są jego autorstwa. Twoja matka zaś potrafiła pisać rzeczy tak niezwykłe, że każdemu serce topniało, gdy je czytał. To twoja matka wprowadziła krótkie liściki z wierszykami do prezentów. To dzięki niej, każde dziecko może poczuć się lepiej, od samych słów napisanych na papierze. Nigdy nie napisała czegoś takiego samego, bądź podobnego, wszystko było inne, wyjątkowe…

Louis przyglądał się Harry’emu ze łzami w oczach, lustrując jego twarz, na której co chwilę przewijał się ból, smutek i strach.

\- Pewnego dnia, kiedy byliśmy w fabryce, miesiąc, przed twoimi piątymi urodzinami, wybuchł wielki pożar, którego nie dało się ugasić. Stałem tam na środku, patrząc, jak wszyscy płoną, a najgorsze było to, że… że przeżyłem. - zakończył chowając głowę w kolana i głośno szlochając.

Louis patrzył na niego w szoku, próbując sobie wszystko poukładać. Harry znał jego rodziców, był w tej fabryce, kiedy oni zginęli, ale…

\- Jak… jak udało ci się przeżyć? - mruknął, pocierając jego kolana, dla uspokojenia.

\- N-nie wiem, ale ob-bwinili m-mnie o-o poża-ar…

\- To nie była twoja wina… - Louis sapnął, przyciągając roztrzęsionego chłopaka na swoje kolana i pocierając jego plecy. - Cii, kochanie…

Teraz wiedział, dlaczego chłopak tutaj trafił.

***

Od czasu, kiedy Harry opowiedział Louisowi o śmierci jego rodziców, chłopcy zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Nie wspominali już tego feralnego dnia, ale czasami Harry opisywał zwyczaje i zachowania rodziców Louisa. Kilka razy, kiedy nikogo, oprócz Louisa nie było w domu, chłopak wyprowadzał Harry’ego z lochów i oprowadzał go po domu i swoim pokoju (który nie był zamarznięty ostatnimi czasy…dziwne).

Pewnego dnia, Louis wyprowadził Harry’ego z domu i zaprowadził go do Gwiezdnego lasu, do jeziorka. Louis zadbał o to, żeby nikt nie widział Harry’ego. Dał mu bluzę z kapturem, czapkę szalik, rękawiczki i kurtkę (tak, wyglądał nieco zabawnie, ale mniejsza o to).

Harry był nieco zaskoczony kiedy zobaczył nowe domy i budynki, które nieco różniły się od tych sprzed szesnastu lat. Wielka sosna, która miała być już niedługo choinką, stała na środku rynku, jeszcze nie ozdobiona.

Kiedy chłopcy dotarli na miejsce Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, że w Gwiezdnym lesie, w ogóle jest jeziorko.

\- Przychodzę tu, kiedy chcę pobyć sam… czy przeważnie ciągle tu siedzę. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, siadając na gałęzi, która rosła dosyć nisko.

\- Nie masz przyjaciół? - Harry mruknął, siadając obok chłopaka i opierając mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Mam… to znaczy, nie przebywam już z nimi, ale ich mam. - westchnął, obejmując bruneta ramieniem.

\- Dlaczego się z nimi nie widujesz?

\- Dlatego, że wszyscy próbują sprawić, że będę szczęśliwy… mówiłem ci. Oni po prostu zachowują się… wkurzająco. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Harry zachichotał i pacnął go, kiedy chłopa mruknął coś w stylu “Nie ma takiego słowa, Lou”. - Kocham ich, są jak rodzina, ale przesadzają. Jeśli mam być szczęśliwy, to na pewno będę, tak? Nie muszę niczemu pomagać. Przeznaczenie zrobi swoje.

Poczuł, jak Harry spiął się przy nim i spuścił wzrok na bruneta, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Hazza? Coś nie tak? - zapytał, pocierając jego ramię, dopóki brunet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Czy ja ci się narzucam? - zapytał niepewnie, patrząc w błękitne tęczówki szatyna.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Sam się tobą opiekuję, prawda? Jesteś wspaniały i należysz już do mojej rodziny, racja? - pokręcił głową i zignorował trzepotanie w brzuchu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ich twarze dzielą milimetry.

\- Jesteś moim pierwszym, najlepszym przyjacielem, LouLou. - Harry powiedział poważnie, usadawiając się wygodniej, bokiem do Louisa i sięgnął dłonią do jego ramion.

\- Cieszę się.

Louis westchnął i złożył na policzku przyjaciela pocałunek. Nie mieli dużo czasu. Mikołaj niedługo wróci, a Louis musi jeszcze odprowadzić Harry’ego do lochów, niezauważonego.

Wstał i podał dłoń brunetowi, który chętnie ją chwycił i pozwolił się pociągnąć w stronę miasta. Przeszli przez las, aż do bramy miasta i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie głos, wołający Louisa.

\- Louis! Lou!

Szatyn pokazał Harry’emu gestem dłoni, że ma się nie ruszać, po czym odwrócił się w stronę, biegnących do niego przyjaciół; Liama, Zayna, Nialla, Danielle, Eleanor oraz Perrie.

\- Hej. - mruknął, przestając z nogi na nogę i zaciskając palce na ramieniu Harry’ego, który stał plecami do jego przyjaciół.

\- Lou, co się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego z nami nie rozmawiasz? - Eleanor zaczęła wypytywać, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Uraziliśmy cię? - dodała Danielle.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ja… po prostu ostatnio dużo myślę… - Szatyn wymamrotał i ciężko przełknął, kiedy spojrzenia jego przyjaciół przeniosły się na plecy Harry’ego.

\- Kto to jest? Nowy przyjaciel? - Niall uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Louisa spod rzęs.

\- T-to… tak, to jest mój nowy przyjaciel…

Liam i Zayn zmarszczyli swoje brwi i również spojrzeli na szatyna.

\- Nie przedstawisz nas? - Perrie zapytała oburzona, pstrykając przyjaciela w nos.

\- J-ja… - westchnął, przecierając dłońmi twarz. - To Harry. Jest nieśmiały, więc…

\- Zaraz go ośmielimy. - zaświergotała El, próbując podejść do chłopaka, ale Louis zatrzymał ją dłonią i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy poczuł gorąco bijące od ramienia Harry’ego.

\- Nie, El. Po prostu…

\- Louis. - Harry mruknął, widząc wielki zegar na jednym z budynków. - Musimy iść.

\- Zobaczymy się później… - Louis skinął głową, spoglądając na przyjaciół przepraszająco. - Chodź, kochanie. - odwrócił się od przyjaciół i zawiesił ramię na ramionach Harry’ego, podczas gdy brunet objął go ciasno w talii.

\- Zachowujesz się tak tylko dlatego, że nie masz talentu, Lou?! - Zawołał na nim Zayn i Louis spiął się, stając w miejscu. - Kurwa, Louis! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty nasz od siebie odrzucasz! Co jest nie tak?! Akceptujemy ciebie takiego, nie ważne, czy masz jakiś dar, czy nie, jesteś naszym przyjacielem, do cholery! - Zayn pojawił się przed nimi, patrząc szatynowi w oczy, po czym zlustrował spojrzeniem Harry’ego, który zacisnął palce na talii Louisa.

\- Nie o to chodzi… - Louis wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. Po chwili koło Zayna pojawiła się reszta przyjaciół, którzy, jak sądził, teraz przyglądali się Harry’emu, bo ten mocniej ścisnął jego talię.

\- Louis, czas. - Harry wymamrotał szeptem.

\- Nie wiem, im jesteś, Harry i skąd pochodzisz, ale miło mi cię poznać. - Liam wyciągnął dłoń do Harry’ego, a kiedy ten niepewnie wyciągnął swoją, uścisnął ją. - Wow, masz gorące dłonie.

\- Nawet, nie waż się tego mówić. - Louis warknął, trącając bruneta ramieniem, wiedząc, że ten już otwiera swoje usta.

\- Och, daj spokój, Lou, wiem, że w myślach mnie tak nazywasz… - Harry zachichotał, kiedy ujrzał poważny wzrok Louisa.

\- N. I. E. - Louis przeliterował, co literę, dźgając Harry’ego w brzuch.

\- Tak, Louis. Przed tym się nie ukryjesz, poza tym, nie raz mi to mówisz…

\- Bo to prawda!

\- Czyli jestem gorący, tak? - Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Jesteś, ale nie w tym sensie, bo… Jezu… mam cie dość. - Wywrócił oczami i założył dłonie na piersi.

\- Skarbie, ty za to jesteś zimny jak lód… - Harry objął Louisa ramionami, przylegając do jego pleców swoim długim torsem.

Louis prychnął i walnął go łokciem, tak, że Harry jęknął i ułożył mu głowę na ramieniu, lekko się zwijając.

\- Spadaj, kręcono-włosa brodawko.

\- Brodawko? - Harry wybuchł śmiechem, odsuwając się od Louisa, żeby spojrzeć na niego od przodu. - Serio, brodawka?

Szatyn sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok błyszczących oczu Harry’ego i jego dołeczków.

\- Nie wierzę… - Louis przeniósł swój wzrok na Nialla, który wskazywał na niego palcem, a usta miał szeroko otwarte. - On się uśmiecha… A już myślałem, że mięśnie twarzy przestały mu pracować.

Louis ponownie wywrócił oczami i oparł się głową o ramię Harry’ego, który natychmiast objął go w talii.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi? Dla mnie wyglądacie, jak para, czy coś… - Danielle stwierdziła, przechylając głowę i spoglądając na nich.

Louis i Harry spłonęli rumieńcami, odchrząkując.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Louis sprostował, kątem oka spoglądając na zegarek. - O kurwa. Harry, musimy iść. Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, która godzina? - i pociągnął Harry’ego za rękę, biegnąc w stronę domu Świętego.

\- Do zobaczenia! - krzyknął jeszcze do przyjaciół, którzy odprowadzili ich wzrokiem.

***

Od kiedy Louis pierwszy raz zabrał Harry’ego nad swoje jeziorko, zaczęli częściej wychodzić, pod nieobecność Mikołaja, ale pilnowali czasu, nie tak, jak ostatnio, kiedy Liam, Niall, Zayn, Danielle, Eleanor i Perrie ich zagadali. Wstępowali do kawiarni Danielle, lub do klubu Nialla i szybko przyjaciele Louisa, stali się również przyjaciółmi Harry’ego.

Louis przeprosił ich za swoje zachowanie i obiecał poprawę, a Harry zaczął żyć normalnie. Louis przestał zabierać Harry’ego z powrotem do lochów i pozwolił mu spać razem z nim w jego łóżku. I, o dziwo, wcale nie budzili się w zamarzniętym pokoju.

\- Hej, Lou? - Harry mruknął, kiedy razem z Louisem leżeli na łóżku, dopiero co wybudzeni ze snu.

\- Hm?

\- Pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz spotkałem twoich przyjaciół? - Louis skinął nieprzytomnie głową, opierając się na piersi Harry’ego i wtulając głowę w jego nagi tors (tak, Harry był dziwnie gorący, cały czas). - Zayn wtedy powiedział, że nie masz talentu…

Louis spiął się w jego ramionach, i westchnął cicho, nadal nie otwierając oczu. - Przepraszam. Okłamałem cię, ja… Nie chciałem, żebyś myślał, że jestem dziwny, czy coś…

Harry oplótł jego ciało ramionami i pocałował go w czubek głowy. - W porządku, kochanie, to nic złego. To sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowy. - powiedział, ale w głębi serca, czuł lekki zawód.

\- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem, Hazz. Kocham cię.

Harry poczuł jak jego serce puchnie, dlatego cmoknął szatyna jeszcze kilka razy, w czoło, nos i policzki, zanim odpowiedział;

\- Ja ciebie też.

***

Był naprawdę słoneczny dzień, dlatego Louis postanowił zabrać Harry’ego na łąkę, na której nigdy nie było śniegu i było gorąco, coś jak lato, ale tylko na tej łące, w każdym innym miejscu na biegunie, panował mróz.

Do torby spakowali koc, owoce i trochę słodyczy, oraz sok pomarańczowy. Rozłożyli się pod jedynym drzewem na całej łące, które rzucało im trochę cienia.

\- Tak, właściwie, Hazza, to ty mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś, jaki ty masz talent. - Louis mruknął, wkładając do ust kolejne winogrono, podczas, gdy Harry zaprzestał ruchów dłoni w jego włosach i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- J-ja… - Harry przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech.

Louis posłał mu czuły uśmiech i opuszkami palców przejechał po jego zarumienionych policzkach. - Hazz, jest w porządku, możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Harry skinął głową i po wzięciu kilku następnych wdechów, oznajmił; - Panuję nad ogniem.

Źrenice Louisa się rozszerzyły a z ust uciekł świst, kiedy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - Co?

\- Ja po prostu… - Harry westchnął i wziął dłonie Louisa w swoje, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. - Pokażę ci coś, ale obiecaj, że mnie nie zostawisz, że nie uciekniesz.

Louis pokiwał nieprzytomnie głową, wpatrując się w dłonie Harry’ego. Czyżby Harry był podobny do niego?

Harry ucałował dłonie Louisa (wyjątkowo nie okryte rękawiczkami), po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę, wewnętrzną stroną do góry, a milimetr nad nią zapalił się niewielki płomień. Louis sapnął, i pochylił się bliżej dłoni Harry’ego, zafascynowany tym, że płomień powiększył się, zaczął błyszczeć, a po chwili zmienił kolor na niebieski.

Harry uniósł brwi, bo nigdy wcześniej to się nie działo. Może jego moc dojrzewa, czy coś? Louis sięgnął dłonią do dłoni Harry’ego i delikatnie dotknął niebieski płomień.

\- Jest zimny. - mruknął, a Harry zmarszczył brwi i sam wyciągnął drugą dłoń, uśmiechając się, gdy płomienie opatuliły jeden z jego palców. Louis miał rację, płomień zamiast być ciepły, jak zazwyczaj, był zimny, wręcz lodowaty.

\- Wow, jeszcze nigdy nie był niebieski, a co dopiero zimny. - Harry wymamrotał, zaciskając dłoń w pięść, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się do Louisa i chwycić jego dłonie z powrotem w swoje.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. - Louis westchnął, wdrapując się na kolana chłopaka i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach.

Harry był taki sam, jak on. Był inny, w dobrym sensie, oczywiście. Louis już otworzył usta, żeby mu powiedzieć, ale zaraz potem je zamknął bo… Harry wiedział, dlaczego ocalał on, to on wzniecił pożar, to on to zrobił…

Louis potrząsnął głową, Harry na pewno nie chciał tego zrobić, nie panował nad tym tak samo, jak Louis nad tym nie panował. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć. Ufał mu, ale jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział, mógłby skończyć jak Harry w brudnej celi, bez jedzenie przez Bóg wie, ile czasu.

\- Naprawdę podoba ci się to? - Zapytał, spoglądając na szatyna z nadzieją.

\- Oczywiście, jesteś genialny, niesamowity… Od teraz będziesz mi pokazywał wszystkie takie sztuczki. - Louis skinął głową, opierając głowę o ramię Harry’ego i wdychając jego piernikowy zapach.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. Nawet nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczy fakt, że mam cię za przyjaciela.

***

Louisa dużo razy nachodziła myśl, by powiedzieć Harry’emu, że on może panować nad lodem.

Na przykład w kawiarni Danielle, kiedy Harry chichotał z wąsów z bitej śmietany na twarzy Louisa, lub wtedy, gdy przymierzali ubrania – damskie ubrania, trzeba dodać – w sklepie El. Albo nawet wtedy, gdy byli w salonie tatuażu Perrie, przyglądając się jej pracy i kiedy Harry powiedział, że chce wytatuować sobie motyla na brzuchu.

Ale natychmiastowo odrzucał tą myśl, kiedy docierała do niego powaga sytuacji. Gdyby ktoś (czyt. Mikołaj) się dowiedział, że Harry jest na wolności, od razu zostałby wtrącony do lochów, a gdyby dowiedzieli się, że Louis jest panem lodu, on także by tam trafił. Nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko spędzaniu wieczności z Harrym.

Chciałby ją jednak spędzić z nim, poza lochami, najlepiej na wolności w jakimś przytulnym domku z miękkim łóżkiem i kominkiem.

Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł powstrzymywać już dłużej motyli, które fruwały w jego brzuchu za każdym razem, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, lub dotknął. Nawet na myśl o nim, przeszywały go dreszcze.

Wiedział, co to oznacza, ale wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli.

***

\- Berek! Twoja kolej Harry! - Niall krzyknął, uprzednio delikatnie klepiąc w dłoń Harry’ego.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i rozejrzał, by wybrać swój cel, kiedy jego wzrok padł na Louisa. Szatyn stał uśmiechnięty kilka metrów od niego i pokazywał mu język od czasu do czasu.

Brunet rzucił się w jego kierunku, a kiedy Louis zauważył co się dzieje, zaczął uciekać z piskiem, niczym sześcioletnia dziewczynka, kiedy tata ją łaskocze. Louis był szybki, ale Harry również, a ponieważ szatyn wcale nie miał takiej dobrej kondycji, jeśli chodzi o bieganie, już po chwili leżał przygnieciony do trawy na łące, a Harry leżał na nim uśmiechnięty.

\- Berek. - mruknął i dopiero teraz Louis zdał sobie sprawę, jak bliso ich twarze się znajdują. Ich usta dzieliło mniej niż trzy milimetry a oczy były wpatrzone w siebie. Harry zaczął się nachylać i Louis juz nawet zamknął oczy, czekając na pocałunek, kiedy do ich uszu dotarł głos Danielle.

\- Nie to, żebym chciała wam przerywać, gołąbeczki, ale skoro i tak mniej więcej skończyliśmy grę, to Niall jest głodny, więc chodźcie jeść, zanim nic nie zostanie. - dziewczyna powiedziała, patrząc na nich ze złośliwym uśmiechem, kiedy ujrzała na ich twarzach zdradliwe rumieńce.

Harry powoli wstał z szatyna i podał mu dłoń podciągając go do pozycji pionowej. Chwycił dłoń szatyna i splótł razem ich palce, po czym ucałował zewnętrzną część jego dłoni.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nadal z rumianymi policzkami, stanął na palcach i złożył na policzku bruneta delikatny, chłodny pocałunek, zanim pociągnął go w stronę przyjaciół.

***

\- Hej, Harry? Nie powiedziałeś mi, co się stało z twoimi rodzicami…? - Louis przesunął się na podołku Harry’ego, podczas gdy oboje pili gorącą, w przypadku Louisa i zimną, w przypadku Harry’ego, czekoladę, wpatrując się przy tym w okno.

\- Umm, to… Kiedy dowiedzieli się, jakie mam zdolności, odwrócili się ode mnie. Chociaż może nie do końca. Moja mam nadal mnie odwiedzała, kiedy Twoi rodzice wzięli mnie do siebie, żeby pomóc mi z moją mocą. - Harry westchnął, przyciągając szatyna bliżej i opierając brodę na czubku jego głowy. - Mój ojciec się mnie wyparł, tak samo jak siostra i babcia… Ale mama została, najgorsze było to, że po tym wypadku, kiedy trafiłem do lochów, wiesz… ona zmarła z tęsknoty za mną.

Louis wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i obrócił się w ramionach Harry’ego, tak, żeby spojrzeć w jego bijące smutkiem oczy. - Tak mi przykro, skarbie…

\- W porządku, gdyby nie to wszystko… nie poznałbym ciebie.

***

Louis był z lekka zdenerwowany, kiedy Mikołaj zapukał do jego pokoju, podczas gdy Harry pokazywał mu sztuczki z ogniem.

\- Louis, mogę wejść? - zapytał, pukając w drzwi.

Szatyn zakrył dłoń Harry’ego, gasząc płomień i ruchem dłoni kazał mu siedzieć cicho, a kiedy brunet skinął głową, powiedział; - Nie, jestem zajęty.

\- Louis, proszę, wiesz, że nie chcę dla ciebie źle, po prostu chcę porozmawiać.

Louis westchnął, nachylając się nad uchem Harry’ego. - Zaraz wrócę, poczekaj na mnie i nie ruszaj się stąd sam.

Harry pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i klepnął go w pośladek, kiedy szatyn wstał z łóżka, na którym siedzieli. Podszedł do drzwi i przekręcił kluczy w drzwiach, przechodząc przez niewielką szparę, którą zostawił, po czym szybko zamknął drzwi, tak, żeby Mikołaj nic nie zobaczył.

Mężczyzna był jak zwykle w swoim czerwonym kubraczku (tak, Louis tak właśnie nazywał jego strój, bo poniekąd był on już dla niego przestarzały).

\- O co chodzi? - Zapytał, unosząc głowę i patrząc w jasno niebieskie oczy Mikołaja.

\- Louis, rozumiem, że czujesz się inny, może nawet odrzucany, ale tak nie jest. - Mikołaj przemówił grubym, donośnym głosem (grubszym, niż ten Harry’ego), opierając dłonie na biodrach. - My, jak i twoi przyjaciele kochamy cię i fakt, że nie masz talentu, nic nie zmienia. Wiem, że ostatnio częściej wychodzisz z domu i chciałbym, żebyś w tym roku pojawił się na zbiorowym ubieraniu choinki.

Louis uniósł brwi i westchnął, dłońmi (okrytymi rękawiczkami) przecierając twarz. Nadal musiał je nosić, gdyż kilka razy obudził się, a jego dłonie były zamrożone, wraz z częścią prześcieradła, na szczęście udało mu się to stopić, zanim obudził się Harry.

\- Dobra, wpadnę. - mruknął.

\- Cieszę się, chłopcze. - Mikołaj zawołał, klepiąc go po ramieniu i posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. - Bo w tym roku ty zawiesisz gwiazdę na samym czubku.

Szatyn ponownie westchnął. Wiedział, że ubieranie choinki z Harrym, nie będzie łatwe, przy bacznym spojrzeniu Mikołaja na sobie.

To będzie istna katastrofa, a on przecież nie może pozwolić, żeby Mikołaj wtrącił Harry’ego z powrotem do lochów, nie ma opcji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, przepraszam, za spapranie tego (siedź cicho Cass-Hazz), wiem, że mi nie wyszło i jest beznadziejna końcówka, ale nie mam siły do siedzenia nad tym shotem już dłużej... Tak, czy siak chcę podziękować każdemu, kto to czytał i komentował, bo to wiele dla mnie znaczy i jeszcze raz przepraszam, za spapranie tego, ale obiecuję poprawę... ;)

Dzień ubierania wielkiej choinki, rosnącej na środku rynku w środku miasta (od lat), nadszedł dość szybko.

Louis stresował się już od rana, a że nie chciał stresować również Harry'ego (bo nie wiadomo, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby chłopak się zdenerwował, w końcu Louis dobrze wiedział, jak to jest nie panować nad swoją mocą). Chłopcy ubrali się ciepło (chociaż nie musieli, bo Harry jest ciepły sam z siebie, a Louis jest przyzwyczajony do zimna, ale zrobili to, dla pozorów) i wyszli z domu Mikołaja, kiedy tylko on wyruszył na ubieranie choinki wraz z żoną (musieli być tam wcześniej, bo w końcu to oni to organizowali).

Na miejsce dotarli lekko spóźnieni, cała zabawa zaczynała się o siedemnastej, a oni przyszli dopiero o wpół do dziewiętnastej. Wszędzie było pełno elfów, lampki były porozwieszane na drzewach, domach i innych budynkach, a na ogromnej choince na środku rynku również były już one zawieszone, razem z kolorowymi łańcuchami i bombkami. Elfy pochodziły do drzewa i wieszały swoje bombki w miejscach, gdzie było wolne miejsce, czasami musieli nawet wchodzić na platformo-windę, postawioną obok drzewa (prawdopodobnie Mikołaj uznał, że drabina byłaby zbyt niebezpieczna dla dzieci).

Louis patrzył, jak oczy Harry'ego się rozświetlając, gdy oglądał każdą, pojedynczą bombkę. Każdy elf mógł zwiesić swoją bombkę, Louis i Harry jeszcze swoich nie mieli, ale Zayn obiecał, że zrobi je dla nich wszystkich, za co chłopcy byli mu naprawdę wdzięczni.

\- Hej, Lou? - Harry mruknął, ciągnąc szatyna bliżej do choinki.

\- Mmm?

\- Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś. - Harry powiedział, przystając obok drzewa i spoglądając w błękitne oczy Louisa.

Szatyn posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i stanął na palcach, cmokając go w policzek. - Do usług, kochanie.

Harry zachichotał i pomachał do kogoś za Louisem, kto okazał się być Zaynem, jak Louis zauważył, gdy tylko się odwrócił. Mulat przyniósł im dwie bombki, które były półkulami. Jedna była czerwona z dokładnie namalowanym, błękitnym, brokatowym płomieniem, druga zaś niebieska z jeziorkiem w środku Gwiezdnego lasu, za co Louis był wdzięczny nie tylko Zaynowi, ale także Harry'emu, który poprosił Zayna o namalowanie na jego bombce zamarzniętego jeziorka. Podziękowali mu i kiedy mulat odszedł, wcześniej prosząc ich aby po zawieszeniu swoich bombek przyszli pod kawiarnię Danielle, która znajdowała się naprzeciwko wielkiego drzewka.

\- Hej, Loueh, może tutaj? - Harry zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy, wskazując Louisowi miejsce na wysokości jego wyciągniętej dłoni, czyli wyżej, niż Louis mógłby dosięgnąć, ale przecież nie odmówi, temu aniołkowi, prawda?

Skinął głową i podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał brunet. Harry westchnął uradowany, wieszając swoją bombkę na jednej z gałęzi i Objął Louisa w pasie, podnosząc go, by i on mógł powiesić swoją bombkę.

Louis zawiesił swoją bombkę tuż obok tej należącej do Harry'ego, chwilę się kręciła, a kiedy tylko brunet go opuścił ich bombki złączyły się, tworząc jedność. Przyglądał się temu z fascynacją, podczas, gdy Harry objął go w pasie, przyciągając bliżej siebie i oparł brodę na czubku jego głowy.

\- Są idealne. - wyszeptał, składając pojedynczy pocałunek w jego włosach.

\- Tak... tak, są. - Louis uśmiechnął się czule, jego oczy się szkliły, a na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się różne pasma kolorów, tworząc zorzę polarną. Obrócił się i wtulił w ciepłe ramiona Harry'ego.

Harry'ego, który roztapiał jego lodowate serce.

\- Ale nie tak, jak ty. - Harry dodał, zaciskając ramiona dookoła szatyna i chowając twarz w jego ramieniu, podczas gdy Louis przyciskał swój zimny nos do jego gorącej skóry na szyi.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego skórę, przebiegając palcami (okrytymi błękitnymi rękawiczkami) po jego nagiej skórze, gdy tylko włożył dłonie pod jego kurtkę, a potem sweter i koszulkę.

\- Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało, Lou. - Kontynuował, - Najlepszym, najwspanialszym, najdroższym, idealnym...

\- Też cie kocham, Harry. - Louis zachichotał, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, żeby móc przycisnąć swoje zimne, twarde usta, do gorących i miękkich ust Harry'ego. Harry cofnął się o kilka kroków, ciągnąc szatyna ze sobą, zanim odwzajemnił pocałunek, nachylając się nad nim bardziej i ogrzewając jego drobne ciało, podczas gdy po jego kręgosłupie, przebiegały zimne dreszcze, nie, żeby narzekał.

Louis wyjął dłonie spod kurtki Harry'ego i powędrował nimi do jego twarzy, gładząc gorącą skórę palcami okrytymi miękkim materiałem rękawiczek, zanim wplótł palce w jego włosy, przebiegając pomiędzy nimi i ciągnąc za nie od czasu do czasu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kaptur zsunął się na ramiona bruneta.

To było jakby... stanęli w czasie. Jakby wszystko, co istniało dookoła nich, zniknęło i zostali tylko oni. Chłopiec z czekoladowymi loczkami i zielonymi oczami, oraz szatyn z błękitnymi tęczówkami i kurzymi łapkami. Przybrany syn Mikołaja i chłopak z lochów. Gorący nastolatek i zimny mężczyzna*.

Louis i Harry. Harry i Louis.

Harry wsunął dłonie pod rozpiętą kurtkę Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej i całując go mocniej i bardziej namiętnie. Louis uśmiechnął się w jego usta, oddając pieszczotę i rozchylając je, kiedy Harry przejechał swoim gorącym językiem, po jego zimnych wargach, ogrzewając je.

I Louis czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz od... zawsze. I, kto by pomyślał, że brudny chłopak z lochów może mu je dać? Że ten chłopak może dać mu prawdziwą miłość i przyjaźń? Bo bez przyjaźni nie ma miłości i przyjaźni nie ma bez miłości.

A Louisa nie ma bez Harry'ego.

Dopełniają się. Scalają. Są jak dwie pory roku, jak zima i lato. Bo przecież Jeżeli nie byłoby zimy, nie nastałaby wiosna, a tym bardziej lato, a jeśli nie nastałoby lato, kwiaty, drzewa, krzewy i wszystko byłoby zgubione. Tak samo odwrotnie. Jeśli nie byłoby lata, nie nastałaby jesień, a po niej zima. Nie byłoby świąt, Mikołaja, śniegu, bałwana...

Harry wsunął język w usta Louisa, spijając z jego warg jęk, kiedy ich języki się o siebie otarły i delikatnie go unosząc, by wyrównać ich wzrost. Louis westchnął cicho w jego usta i chciał delikatnie ugryźć go w wargę, żeby było bardziej zmysłowo, kiedy poczuł silne szarpnięcie, a po chwili jego stopy z powrotem stały na ziemi, a ciało lekko się chwiało od przypływu tylu emocji.

\- Co do... - urwał, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc z przerażeniem, jak kilkoro elfów, zajmujących się utrzymaniem porządku na biegunie trzyma Harry'ego za kurtkę, a obok stoi Mikołaj ze zdenerwowanym wyrazem twarzy i patrzy na Harry'ego z czymś co wygląda na przerażenie. - Ej! Zostawcie go!

Mikołaj przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie i dopiero teraz Louis zauważył, że stali się atrakcją całego miasta, stąd widział, swoich przyjaciół, przeciskających się pomiędzy innymi elfami i przyglądającym się całej sprawie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zabrać go z powrotem do lochów. - Mikołaj rozkazał grubym głosem, a serce Louisa opadło, kiedy pierwsze łzy zaczęły ściekać po jego policzkach.

\- Nie! - krzyknął, rzucając się w stronę Harry'ego, ale mocne dłonie Mikołaja w porę uniemożliwiły mu dotarcie do niego. Chłopak wyglądał na tak samo przerażonego, jak on. - Błagam, nie odbierajcie mi go!

\- Louis... - Mikołaj zaczął. - On jest...

\- Wiem, kim jest! - Szatyn warknął, wyrywając się z uścisku Mikołaja. - Wiem, kim, do cholery jest! Jest Harrym, miłością mojego życia! Harrym z uroczymi dołeczkami i zielonymi oczami! Harrym ze złotym sercem, Harrym, którego zamknąłeś w lochach, za zbrodnie, która nie była jego winą! Harrym, który siedział sam, bez jedzenia i picia, prze Bóg wie, ile czasu, bo o nim zapomniałeś! Harrym... Moim Harrym... - Wyszeptał, patrząc w zielone tęczówki, chłopaka, którego kochał nad życie.

\- Zabił twoich rodziców, Louis. - Mikołaj powiedział, twardym głosem. - I wiem, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie, ale znam też słowa przepowiedni i...

\- Mam to wszystko w dupie, rozumiesz?! Kocham go! Moi rodzice z pewnością nie mieliby mu tego za złe, a to, co zrobiłeś, wtrącenie dziecka do lochów, na szesnaście lat, na pewno nie jest czymś, na co by pozwolili!

\- Pozwolili mu ze sobą mieszkać i przypłacili to nie tylko swoim życiem, Louis! On podpalił całą fabrykę i zabił twoich rodziców, to przez niego ich tu nie ma! - Mikołaj zacisnął szczękę i zmarszczył brwi, a jego donośny głos odbijał się echem w jego uszach.

\- Gdyby to się nie stało, nie poznałbym go, gdyby to się nie stało, nie zakochałbym się w nim i na pewno nie broniłbym go teraz, ale to się stało! - Louis zacisnął dłonie po obu stronach ciała, ciskając piorunami w stronę Mikołaja.

\- Twoi rodzice uważali, że da się pomóc Harry'emu, opanować jego moc. - Mikołaj dodał. - Nie udało się. Louis, musimy to zrobić, on jest niebezpieczny, a w lochach nic się nikomu nie stanie...

\- Nie! - Louis krzyknął, ciężko oddychając. - Puśćcie go w tej chwili! - zacisnął szczękę, kiedy elfy strażnicy nadal nie drgnęli, trzymając Harry'ego, który patrzył na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem. - Powiedziałem, puścić go! - warknął, ruszając w ich stronę, a kiedy tylko Mikołaj chciał go złapać, odepchnął go, mamrocząc "Spieprzaj, staruchu!".

Nad ich głowami zaczęła szaleć zamieć. Śnieg opadał wszystkim prosto na twarz, mrożąc ich policzki (oprócz tych Louisa, które zawsze były zimne).

\- Powiem to ostatni raz... puśćcie go! - syknął, a po chwili poczuł, że ktoś łapie jego ramiona, odciągając go do tyłu. Spojrzał w prawo i w lewo, i zacisnął zęby, z powrotem zaczynając płakać, nie chciał ich skrzywdzić.

\- Cii, Lou. Tak będzie lepiej. - Zayn wyszeptał, nadal trzymając jego ramię, jedną ręką, a drugą pocierał jego plecy, tak samo jak Liam.

\- Puśćcie, mnie! Błagam, proszę... Kocham go, Zayn... - Louis załkał, spoglądając na przyjaciela błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Przykro mi, Lou... - Zayn wymamrotał, przenosząc wzrok na również wyrywającego się Harry'ego, którego strażnicy ciągnęli do lochów.

\- Harry! Harry, nie zostawiaj mnie... - wyszeptał, próbując się wyrwać. - Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie samego...

Harry również płakał i serce Louisa złamało się na pół, kiedy rozpacz zawładnęła całym jego ciałem. Louis próbował biec do niego, ale to tylko poskutkowało tym, że Liam i Zayn ściągnęli jego rękawiczki i, o nie... - N-nie! Oddajcie mi je!

Liam i Zayn odrzucili rękawiczki, trzymając mocno Louisa, który próbował im się wyrywać.

\- O-oddajc-cie j-je... - załkał mocniej, a kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego ciągnącego do domu Mikołaja, żeby wpakować go do lochów, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i krzyknął z całej siły; - PRZESTAŃCIE!

Mikołaj znów na niego spojrzał i wyglądał na zmartwionego, widząc spuchniętą od płaczu twarz Louisa.

\- P-proszę... P-proszę, nie zabieraj mi go... Zrobię wszy-ystko... Co-okolwiek zechcesz... - szatyn zaszlochał, patrząc Mikołajowi prosto w oczy. - B-błagam...

\- Louis on jest niebezpieczny, może cię skrzywdzić, nawet jeżeli nie będzie to jego zamiarem...

\- On mnie kocha, kocha mnie tak samo, jak ja kocham jego, kocha mnie tak, jak tata kochał mamę. - Louis pociągnął nosem, czując jak jego dłonie pokrywa szron. Tylko nie to... nie teraz...

\- On nie może cie kochać, przepowiednia... - urwał, kiedy Louis krzyknął na Liama i Zayna coś w stylu "Puśćcie mnie!" i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Oddajcie mi rękawiczki! - Louis krzyknął, kompletnie ignorując słowa Mikołaja. - Oddajcie je, do cholery!

\- Louis, uspokój się... - Liam powiedział, próbując uspokoić szamotającego się Louisa.

\- Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, jesteście jego przyjaciółmi! Jak możecie na to pozwalać, czy on nic dla was nie znaczy?!

Zayn posłał mu smutne spojrzenie i wymamrotał; - Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi i będziemy go odwiedzać, Lou, to nic takiego...

\- To nic takiego?! Czy ty się słyszysz?! - Louis wrzasnął, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Harry był już teraz kilkanaście metrów od niego, ale dalej próbował walczyć. I Louis naprawdę podziwiał go za to, że nadal trzyma swoją moc na wodzy. On już nie miał siły.

\- Louis, ten chłopak jest przeznaczony do innych celów, jestem pewien, że nie powiedział ci nic o przepowiedni, prawda? - Mikołaj spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, a Louis tylko prychnął, czując jak jego policzki stają się oszronione.

\- Myślisz, że jakaś głupia przepowiednia, zmieni moje uczucia do niego?! - Louis zacisnął szczękę, wstając z kolan, na które upadł, podczas szlochu. - Mylisz się!

I to, co stało się później, było jak fala mrozu, wypływająca od Louisa, każdy, bez wyjątków, upadł na ziemię, a jego ubrania zaniosły się szronem. Liam i Zayn odlecieli kilka metrów od Louisa, upadając z hukiem na plecy. Każdy, nawet Harry patrzył na niego z szokiem, a Louis stał tam, płacząc z zamkniętymi oczami, bo nie, nie chciał patrzeć na to, co zrobił. Bał się, że kogoś krzywdził.

Zamieć rozszalała się na dobre i Louis czuł, jak wszystko wokół się kręci. Bał się, że tego nie da się już zatrzymać. Załkał głośniej, zakrywając dłońmi twarz i szlochając. To koniec. Koniec wszystkiego.

\- Louis...

Ciepłe, duże dłonie, objęły go w pasie i przyciągnęły bliżej siebie.

Harry.

Louis ukrył twarz w jego kurtce, płacząc i zaciskając swoje drobne dłonie na jego ramionach, podczas gdy Harry ułożył swoją głowę na czubku głowy Louisa i zaczął kreślić na jego plecach różne wzory i Louis rozpoznał tam serce, płomień i śnieżynkę.

\- N-nie zostawiaj mnie... - wyszeptał, dławiąc się własnymi łzami.

\- Nie zostawię.

I Louis mu uwierzył. Cóż, prawdą było, że byli w beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale wiedział, czuł, że Harry mówi prawdę. Ufał mu.

Harry delikatnie odsunął Louisa od siebie, składając na jego czole delikatny pocałunek i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Otwórz oczy, Lou. - powiedział, pocierając dłońmi jego policzki, które, o dziwo, zamiast być lodowate, były gorące. - No dalej, spodoba ci się ten widok.

Louis wziął mały wdech i powoli uchylił powieki, rozluźniając się nieznacznie na widok wielkich, zielonych oczu, które mieniły się teraz również delikatnym błękitem.

\- Harry... - westchnął, pozwalając łzom na nowo torować sobie drogę wzdłuż jego policzków. Przesunął dłonie po ramionach bruneta i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, podczas gdy Harry pozwolił swoim dłoniom zjechać na talię szatyna. - Mój Harry...

\- Twój. - Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się łzawo. - Zawsze twój...

Louis załkał, przyciągając jego głowę do swojej i składając na jego policzkach miliony, drobnych, chłodnych pocałunków. - N-nie zabiorą mi ciebie. N-nie mog-gą...

\- Nie zrobią tego, obiecuję. - Harry wykrztusił, oddając każdy pocałunek Louisa.

Westchnął i odsunął się, rozglądając, gdyż, no cóż, wiadomym było, że Louis zrobi to samo. Tak zrobił.

Louis sapnął, kiedy ujrzał niewielkie, błyszczące drobinki, czegoś, co wyglądało jak magiczny pył Mikołaja, ale uznał, że to niemożliwe, bo przecież, heloł, magiczny pył produkowały renifery.

Choinka wyglądała teraz, jak jedna, wielka błyszcząca kupa srebra, jak również śnieg. Nie był już biały... bardziej jak... złoto-srebrny lub bardziej, mienił się tymi kolorami.

Spojrzał w dół i, WOW, w miejscu, w którym stał razem z Harrym, było oblodzono-wypalone serce. Cóż, jedna połowa była oblodzona, druga – wypalona. Przełknął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że przybrało kształt serca, po czym uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry starł z jego policzka łzę. Gorącą łzę, trzeba dodać.

Uśmiech Harry'ego był tym, co dało Louisowi nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że może być dobrze, że nie zostaną rozdzieleni. Że będą mogli kochać się do końca swych dni. Że żaden z nich nie będzie cierpiał.

\- J-jak to... - Louis zająkał się, skanując wzrokiem miny wszystkich zebranych elfów.

Zayn i Liam stali nieopodal jego i Harry'ego, a ich miny no cóż, wyrażały czystą ulgę.

\- Bratnie dusze.

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przenosząc swój wzrok na Mikołaja, który miał na ustach niewielki uśmiech, a jego oczy świeciły w tym momencie niewiele mniej, niż śnieg.

\- Jesteście bratnimi duszami. - wytłumaczył, chichocząc. - Jak mogłem nie zauważyć? Ja udało ci się ukrywać to tak długo, Louis?

Louis oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jestem zawodowym kłamcą.

\- Chyba w tym roku nie będzie prezentu. - Harry zaświergotał, wywołując tym śmiech wszystkich elfów, razem z Mikołajem i Mikołajową, której Louis wcześniej nie zauważył.

\- Zabiorę twój. - Louis zachichotał, klepiąc Harry'ego w biodro, po czym z powrotem wrócił spojrzeniem do Mikołaja. - Bałem się. - powiedział, przymykając powieki. - Bałem się, że kogoś skrzywdzę. Że zaczniecie się mnie bać... że zostanę sam.

Harry zacisnął swój uścisk wokół Louisa, cmokając go w głowę i rozluźnił go dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis nie posłał mu niewielkiego uśmiechu.

\- Byłem ostrożny. Cóż, rękawiczki pomagały utrzymać moc na wodzy, ale zdarzały się też wpadki. Jak zamrożenie kawy, czy pokoju. Dlatego zacząłem się odsuwać. Żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. - westchnął, spoglądając na Danielle i Eleanor. - Wiedziałem, że każdy coś podejrzewa. Musiałem wymyślić dobrą wymówkę... Brak jakichkolwiek zdolności był idealny.

Mikołaj skinął głową, przyglądając się Louisowi z zaciekawieniem (właściwie wszyscy tak na niego patrzyli).

\- Ćwiczyłem. Chodziłem w miejsca, gdzie nikt nie mógł mnie przyłapać, i myślę, że nadal by tak było, gdyby Harry nie pojawił się w moim życiu. - Louis podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego i cmokając go w usta, kiedy ten się pochylił. - Był taki brudny, słaby... piękny.

Harry zagryzł wargę, wypuszczając z siebie ciche "Awww" i chichocząc, kiedy Louis pacnął go w ramię.

\- Nakarmiłem go, wykąpałem, dałem mu ubrania, zrobiłem posłanie. Zadbałem o niego.

\- Nie pytałeś, dlaczego tam był? - Mikołaj zapytał, przychylając głowę i marszcząc brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że pytałem. - odparł, oblizując wargi. - Opowiedział o pożarze... nie powiedział mi wszystkiego, ale się domyśliłem. Szczerze mówiąc, to nic nie zmienia. Kocham go, chcę z nim być, a fakt, że to... - spojrzał na chwilę na Harry'ego, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka i potarł go, posyłając mu całusa. - To był wypadek. On tego nie chciał i ja to wiem. Wiem, że jest dobry... lepszy niż ja. - zachichotał, pozwalając kilku łzom spłynąć po jego zaróżowionych policzkach. - Harry jest typem osoby, która oddałaby za drugiego człowieka życie i to był jeden z powodów, dla którego moi rodzice go pokochali. Jeden z powodów, dla którego ja go pokochałem.

\- Też cię kocham.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i westchnął, widząc na twarzach niektórych elfów łzy. W tym Nialla, Danielle, Eleanor i Perrie.

\- Znałeś moich rodziców, wiesz, jacy byli, więc spróbuj zadać sobie jedno, ważne pytanie; Czy mieliby mu to za złe?

Mikołaj przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby myślał, po czym skinął głową. - Nie, nie mieliby... Ale jest też przepowiednia, Louis. Czy Harry ci o niej mówił?

Louis zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. - Nie, ale...

\- W takim razie posłuchaj. - Mikołaj uciął, unosząc dłoń. - Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze zanim ty, Harry, ja się urodziłem, żył tutaj elf. Kobieta. Najstarsza z rodu elfów. Była ona tą, która pisała wszystkie kroniki, wiedziała wszystko... Była pierwszym Mikołajem. Wiedziała ona rzeczy, które miały zdarzyć się kilkaset lat później. Przepowiadała przyszłość. Zapisała w jednej z ksiąg wszystkie najważniejsze zdarzenia, które miały mieć wpływ na elfy, ludzi, wszystko. - Mikołaj wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. - Najważniejszy z rozdziałów, owej książki, był przepowiednią. Waszą przepowiednią.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się szeroko i wywrócił na niego oczami, kiedy ten pocałował go w nos, chichocząc tak cicho, że usłyszał to tylko Louis.

\- Powiadała ona o dwóch elfach. Dwóch niezwykłych i niebezpiecznych elfach. - Mikołaj uśmiechnął się delikatnie do żony, obejmując ją ramieniem, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Louisa i Harry'ego. - Pewnego dnia, na świat miał przyjść chłopiec obdarzony talentem innym niż wszystkie. Silniejszym, piękniejszym i niebezpieczniejszym. Jego... - urwał na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - ...mocą miało być panowanie nad ogniem, władanie nim. Przepowiednia mówiła, że będzie cierpiał, gdyż nie będzie w stanie sam poradzić sobie z byciem innym, z byciem odrzuconym. Ale głównym powodem jego cierpienia, miał być brak władzy nad swoim darem.

Harry westchnął cicho i Louis podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Harry cmoknął go w czoło i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, kiwając głową w stronę Mikołaja. Louis skinął głową, odwracając się w stronę Mikołaja i sięgając dłonią do dłoni Harry'ego, po czym splótł ich palce.

\- Przepowiednia głosiła, że zdarzy się coś złego, co przeważy czarę i młody chłopak zostanie uwięziony. - Mikołaj kontynuował, wzdychając pod nosem. - Twoi rodzice myśleli, że uda się mu pomóc... Niestety nie mogli tego zrobić, bo okiełznać ogień, może tylko woda, a raczej lód.

Źrenice Louisa rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości i chłopak sapnął, potrząsając głową.

\- Chłopak miał czekać, aż nadejdzie dzień, w którym urodzi się osoba, posiadająca przeciwny dar, do jego. Dar panowania nad lodem.

Louis jęknął, zaciskając oczy i łapiąc oddech, podczas gdy Harry uspokajająco gładził jego okryte kurtką plecy. - Ciii, kochanie.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, ile Harry będzie musiał czekać, to nie było tam zapisane, ale mieliśmy świadomość tego, że będzie zbyt niebezpieczny, bez tej osoby. Bez swojej bratniej duszy. - Mikołaj pokiwał głową, jakby do siebie i posłał im słaby uśmiech. - Gdybyśmy wiedzieli... gdybym zauważył... Boże, to stałoby się już dawno...

Louis zatrząsł się, a jego oddech stał się szybszy, kiedy wyplątał się z uścisku Harry'ego, ledwo powstrzymując łzy.

\- Dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział?! - warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Louis...

Szatyn zignorował głos swojego przy... chłopaka (?), spoglądając na Mikołaja z bólem i wściekłością w oczach.

\- Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, on już dawno byłby tu ze mną! Nie musiałby tak cierpieć! Ja nie musiałbym cierpieć z cholerną myślą, że wszyscy mnie znienawidzą! Myślałem, że jestem wadliwy, nieidealny! Że tu nie pasuje! - Łzy zaczęły swobodnie płynąć po jego policzkach, ale nie udało im się spłynąć w dół jego policzków, bo w kilka sekund zamieniły się w szron. - Żyłem w strachu, że ktoś się dowie, zachowywałem się, jakbym był chory, miał depresję!

Mini zamieć zaczęła krążyć wokół ciała Louisa i wszyscy patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem, zanim Harry nie przygarnął go do mocnego uścisku, szepcząc do jego ucha uspokajające rzeczy i zamiast zamieci, wokół nich zaczęły błyszczeć niewielkie drobinki czegoś, co wyglądało jak magiczny pył. To samo, co opadło na śnieg, choinkę i budynki, czyniąc je srebrno-złotymi.

\- Nienawidziłem siebie... - wyszeptał w kurtkę Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że wszyscy to usłyszeli, po tym, jak do jego uszu zaczęły dochodzić ciche szmery.

\- Posłuchaj, Louis... Nigdy nie chcieliśmy, abyś czuł ból, abyś się bał. Kochamy cię i wiedz, że wszystko, wszystko, co robiliśmy, było dla twojego dobra i może teraz tego nie rozumiesz, ale kiedyś...

I cóż, to z pewnością nie był głos Mikołaja, był cichszy, milszy i łagodniejszy.

Mikołajowa.

Louis odsunął się od Harry'ego na kilka centymetrów, spoglądając na niego z dołu i pociągając nosem. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, nachylając się i skubiąc jego wargę, po czym cmoknął go w policzek i złapał za rękę.

\- Możemy stąd iść?

Harry skinął głową, obejmując Louisa jedną ręką, a drugą zostawiając w dłoni szatyna, po czym zaczął go wyprowadzać ze środka zbiorowiska. - Jezioro?

\- Jezioro. - Louis przytaknął, ignorując winne spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół, Mikołaja i Mikołajowej.

I wiedział, że przez najbliższy czas będzie chował do nich urazę, ale może z czasem?

Ale mógłby przejść przez to wszystko jeszcze raz, jeżeli to oznaczałoby bycie z Harrym. Bo Harry jest jedynym, który potrafi roztopić jego lodowate serce i rozpalić w nim ogień, a Louis wie, że jest jedynym, który ochłodzi płomienną duszę Harry'ego.

W końcu są bratnimi duszami.


End file.
